Vampire Heart
by Hollyhock-san
Summary: Leaning forward, Hector pressed his lips to Dracula's. "What was that for?" "A sorry." *Curse of Darkness* *Dracula/Hector*


**Author Note:** I had this typed for awhile. I just never got around to posting it. Anyway, this is my first Castlevania: Curse of Darkness fic. It is Dracula and Hector paring so, if you no likey, you no ready. Flames will be used to make smores. Yum... smores.

**Disclaimer:** Castlevania: Curse of Darkness belongs to the wonderful Konami, not me.

**Vampire Heart**

"Well," A voice purred in his ear. "If it isn't my love."

Hector tensed. He knew that voice. "I am not your love." Hector hissed.

"Oh, but you are." Slime figures pulled down the high collar of Hector's top. "This mark means you are mine."

Hector jerked away form the figures, his own hand covering the mark on his neck. "This mark was naught but a mistake. A mistake I am stilling paying for."

With a hiss, a hand shot out and wrapped around Hector's throat. "You are lucky I cannot kill you." Glowing, amber eyes narrowed and the tight grip on Hector's throat loosened. "Lets us not start our reunion like this, love."

Hector narrowed his eyes. "I told you, I am not your love."

That sinfully silky voice chuckled, the hand around Hector's neck leaving to trail down his chest. "Oh, but love, that is not what you said as that cursed Belmont slayed me."

"Dracula." Hector pushed the hand on his chest away. "I fell for your lies once, I will not again."

The vampire lord hissed softly and steeped out of the shadows. "Do you forget, dear Devil Forgemaster, that you hold half my soul?"

"That may be so." Hector said after a moment of silence. "But, that does not mean I am your love."

"Why do you deny me, dear Hector?" Dracula murmured appearing behind the devil forgemaster. "Have I ailed you?"

"Yes." Hector whispered as Dracula trailed soft butterfly kisses along his throat. "You have."

Hector felt Dracula's smirk more than saw it. "Is that so?" He asked softly sucking and nibbling on Hector's pulse. "How so?"

Hector tilted his head to allow the vampire lord better access. "You killed countless mortals for one."

The vampire lord chuckled softly a fang nicking Hector's flesh. "What else?"

"You..." Hector trailed off as Dracula licked at the small nick. "You placed a curse on this land."

Dracula made a soft hmming sound the vibrations trailing across Hector's neck. Slowly, he snack his fangs into Hector's pale neck. The sweet warmth of Hector's blood spilled into Dracula's mouth. How he long for this blood. For him, it had been far to long.

Hector let his head fall back to rest on the vampire's shoulders with a soft moan. He wanted so badly to fight against the feelings Dracula was awaking in him but, he couldn't. It had been to long since he felt his former lover's touch.

With a hiss, Dracula pulled away for Hector's neck. "It has been far to long, love." He whispered licking the blood from his lips.

"Yes." Hector breathlessly agreed.

With a smirk, Dracula claimed Hector's lips in a fierce kiss. It had truly been to long. Tasting his own blood, feeling the vampire's lips, it snapped him out of the haze. Pushing the vampire away, Hector summoned The End, Odin.

Dracula snarled, eyes flashing red. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Odin." Hector softly ordered before the devil could attack the silver haired vampire. "the meaning?" Hector chuckled softly. "You say I am your love but, where was that love when you laid with Issac?"

In a flash, Dracula had Hector pined to a nearby wall. "How dare you." He hissed. "I have laid with no one but you."

"You lie." Hector said softly.

Dracula hissed his amber eyes flashing a brilliant red. "Prove it."

Hector smiled sadly. "Your denial is enough to prove it." Leaning forward, Hector pressed his lips to Dracula's. Stunned, the red faded from Dracula's eyes.

"What was that for?" The vampire lord asked.

"A sorry." Dracula blinked at the silver haired Devil Forgemaster cryptic words.

Pain. That was the first thing that registered in Dracula's mind. It hurt more than when Belmont had killed him. Steeping away from Hector he was shocked to see the sword Hector was carrying through his chest.

"How...?" Dracula gasped out. It felt like he was loosing half of himself.

"With my blood flowing through you," Hector explained staring coldly at the dying vampire lord. "I can kill you."

"Why?" That was all the dying vampire could say.

Those icy blue eyes soften slightly. "To save a world that you have no right to destroy." Without glancing back, Hector left, Odin following after its master. A single, black feather floated into Dracula's hand.

Clutching the feather he watched as his murder, his subordinate, his lover, his mate walked out on him forever.

With a smile, his amber eyes closed. He'd be back there was no doubt about that and, when he came back his Hector will pay.


End file.
